


Make this end

by JTWLostEchoLogs (QueerZubat)



Series: Brokenverse AU (BLTW drabbles) [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, Eridium fucks you up, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerZubat/pseuds/JTWLostEchoLogs
Summary: The Eridium not only burned and corroded his body, but it also corrupted his mind already weak after the trauma. It's not easy snapping out of those ominous eridium-driven visions, not even if your mind and body fight through them.
Series: Brokenverse AU (BLTW drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047460
Kudos: 1





	Make this end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out the tags, I hope to have tagged everything!
> 
> This is really short, but it's also the very first drabble I posted on Tumblr of my Borderlands fanfiction "Broken Like These Worlds" (or Brokenverse AU for short), Jamison will be the main character in the whole fic so starting out with a glance on his past felt right.  
> Also, this fanfiction I'm writing is the first thing I'm writing directly in English (not my language lol) so I hope that it will be readable!
> 
> _Special thanks to my "sad playlist" and to[Hurt by Johnny Cash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AHCfZTRGiI) a song that helped me setting the right mood for writing (and drawing) this scene._

  


When Daisy got back home, the place was dark and the only source of light was the sunlight filtering from an open window.  
Confused by the unexpected darkness, she was going to turn on the light switch when she heard a murmuring.  
Her gaze moved to the direction of the mumblings and there she saw Jamison, curled up against the corner of the walls, face hidden between his hands whose fingers were gripping hard on the man’s hair. His scars were emitting a light glow and…

«Oh my god! You are bleeding!» she exclaimed, letting her bag drop onto the floor and rushing to her boyfriend. She checked him: he had many cuts on his left hand and forearm, and other cuts were on his legs. Looked like he ended up making some holes in his sweater, probably from pulling too much the fabric, there was a broken bottle of beer on the floor and some framed pictures were fallen or barely hanging from the near wall.

«… _owigetittostop_ … _howigetittostop_ … _make it stop_ … make it stop» Jamison continued murmuring those phrases; he was not able to notice his girlfriend’s presence near him.

«Jamie, dear!» she called again, hoping to get his attention «We need to treat your wounds or you’ll lose too much blood» slowly she reached out and put her right hand on Jamie’s left shoulder.

His mumbling stopped for a moment and he lifted his head from his hands and turned it in her direction. The blind eye was eerily glowing with the same purple light of his scars and the man’s gaze was lost on something too far away. His breathing was heavy and difficult, almost near to hyperventilation; his hands were now gripping hard at the sweater’s sleeves.

«…just a little cut to make it stop» he muttered vaguely «I need to make this stop, _I want this to stop_ , _I want to be let out_ »

There were some bloody scratches even on his face, Daisy noticed.

«Stop, _just stop_ …let me out…let me out…» he whimpered again, clutching again his face between his hands and pulling his own hair «.. _letmeoutletmeoutletmeout_ …»

«Jamie, dear, calm down. Calm down» she lowered her tone, trying to soothe him «Everything will be alright, dear. Everything will be fine.» continued «Please, let me tend to your wounds. You are bleeding a lot: those aren’t little cuts…» the blonde-haired woman leaned again forward him and lifted her hands to try reaching Jamison’s; in an attempt to grab the wounded arm and check how deep were the cuts.

But an abrupt movement of the man had made vain her attempt. The back of Jamison’s hand struck Daisy’s left cheek and sent her stumbling, shocked and aching, on the floor. Tears starting to prickle her green eyes.

«DON’T TOUCH ME!» roared the man, lifting his head, eyes still wide and staring into the void almost in a feverish way. «Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, _donttouchme_ …» he was again muttering, robotic fingers pressing onto the bleeding cuts of the flesh arm. «… the pain, the pain is real… the pain is real the rest is fake. Focus on the pain, focus on the pain… _theonlythingreal_ … _thepainisrealtherestisfake_ … _thepainisrealtherestisfake_ …»


End file.
